The attachment of a secondary firearm to a primary firearm adds to the versatility of the firearm. However, due to the offset attachment of the secondary firearm to the primary firearm, a large amount of torque is exerted on the secondary firearm when discharged. Accordingly, there is a need for a system to attach the secondary firearm to the primary firearm that ensures the structural integrity of the secondary firearm when discharged.